


The One that Hurt the Most

by lucradiss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Technoblade is fucking hurt dude, Wilbur betrays pogtopia, everyone is sad, except for jschlatt, jschlatt is the villain here lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucradiss/pseuds/lucradiss
Summary: A hand outstretched is not always in your best interest.---Or- In which Wilbur betrays Pogtopia.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 379





	The One that Hurt the Most

After everything.

After the wars and the betrayals, the friendships and the familial bonds that had been made over swords and books alike, Wilbur still stood here, eyes low and dark, staring at a hand that was reaching out to take his own in a deal of death. And he was considering taking it.

He knew he wouldn't be able to win this war, if it were to start by Schlatt's hand. He barely won the last- L'manburg (or how it was formerly known by) had only prevailed because Tommy made a deal to give up his discs, his most prized possessions, the things that had started this war to begin with. 

He bit back a sigh and looked up into the eyes of the dealer. JSchlatt would never show his cards or speak with words that showed his true intentions- he was just a good player like that. His tones were always honeyed, his face a mask of a smile that rivaled Dream's. Schlatt was unreadable. Wilbur knew that. Wilbur knew that he wouldn't ever truly know what was going on inside this man's head, but he still considered this deal.  
A shake of the hand in exchange for Pogtopia's heads. Tommy, Techno, who were at the forefront. The background traitors to Manburg, Tubbo, Eret, Fundy, Niki. Everyone Wilbur could and could ever care about, in exchange for the shake of a single hand. It should have been easy. But, of course, things are never easy. 

With this deal, he'd be signing himself away. The goat-man had insisted that Wilbur would work directly under him, if not alongside him, but Wilbur knew better. Wilbur knew that if he took this hand, he'd be a slave to Manburg, living and working and eating in the place where he'd once gained independence as a country and now lost his own, doomed to an eternity of subordination and heartache.  
He also knew that, in taking this hand, he'd be losing everyone he'd make this deal to save. He could imagine Tommy's smile wiped from his face when he heard the news, the darkening of Niki's eyes. The anger Techno would keep bottled up, never showing for Tommy's sake (and the sake of everyone else on the server- Techno when he was angry was, frankly, terrifying). He could see the betrayal in the eyes of the people he held dear, and it would be his own fault.

"So... What'll it be, Mr. Soot?"

He looked up to Schlatt's eyes. Cold, dead, and yet a spark of knowing in those rectangular pupils. He knew what he was doing, extending this deal to Wilbur. He knew, and he didn't give two shits. Wilbur was almost certain he relished in this. 

"If I do this, you promise to spare everyone?"

Schlatt's smile darkened. "Of course."

Then, Wilbur, with an ounce of hesitation where he saw everyone he cared about flash before his eyes, took the hand.

\---

Wilbur walked into Pogtopia with a stony gaze.

"Wilbur!" Tommy shouted, a grin spreading across his dirt-smudged face. "My man! Good to see you!"

Wilbur came down the stairs and forced a smile upon his face, trying to keep his eyes from watering as he basked in the love he was getting from his youngest brother. He looked up to see Technoblade standing, mantle over his shoulders and sword strapped to his side, staring at Wilbur with suspicion. He winced. Techno was too perceptive.

Tommy chattered on and on about his day, how he scavenged for food and learned to farm from Techno, how Tubbo had come by and how they talked for hours and formed strategies on how to defeat Schlatt, not knowing that what would happen that very night would release their need for such things.  
Then, he was cut off by a voice, monotone and colder than Wilbur had ever heard it.

"Tommy, quiet. Wilbur, come with me. We need to talk."

Tommy frowned. "Whatever you need to say, you can say around me."

Ignoring the younger boy, Techno turned on his heel and stalked into his farm room, leaving the implication that Wilbur should follow. So that's exactly what he did- he followed Techno much like a troublesome puppy, slinking in with his tail between his legs in anticipation of a beating. 

"What's goin' on? Where were you tonight? Why've you got that look on your face?"

Wilbur blanched. Techno was as blunt as ever. He debated whether or not to come clean to his brother about his whereabouts.

"I was... I was with Schlatt."

"Schlatt? What were you doin' with that asshole?"

Wilbur swallowed. What would Techno's reaction be? He could get killed right there on the spot and respawn and then maybe they could have a calm conversation, but he could also get that cold shoulder, emotionless silence that Techno had given him when they'd first met and there was no established trust. He wondered which would hurt more.

"I made a deal with him. I am now working under him as a senator of L'Ma- Manburg."

Techno's gaze darkened. He stared at Wilbur levelly, a dangerous amalgamation of fury rage bubbling in his eyes and Wilbur was sure he was about to be slaughtered, but then Techno looked away, and then huffed, those eyes closing. When they reopened, every ounce of love and affection and regard had gone. Wilbur felt a pang of remorse pulse through his chest. Techno opened his mouth like he were about to say something, then closed it again, shaking his head and leaving the room. 

"What's going on? Techno?" He heard Tommy's voice quiet when he saw his older brother. Wilbur knew Tommy was an attentive person; he was empathetic and sensitive to social and emotional cues, and seeing Techno that cold would send alarm bells through his head. 

He came out of the room just in time for Techno to speak, his voice, though monotone, showing the smallest choke, the only indicator of his emotional state. "Wilbur's betraying us."

Tommy laughed. Tommy laughed out loud, louder than he ever had. Maybe that was just the echo, though. "What? That's stupid! Wilbur would never betray us, right, Wilbur?"

He couldn't meet the younger boy's eyes. Tommy's smile fell. "Right?" Tommy walked over, striding with long legs. "Wilbur, please."

"I- I'm sorry, Tommy," He nearly whispered. 

And Tommy took a couple steps back. "No."

Wilbur looked up, reaching out. "Tommy, I-"

"How could you?! We were brothers!"

Tommy stepped forward again, yelling in his brother's face with such malice that it was palpable. 

"Does nothing we went through matter to you? Does L'Manburg matter? Does the blood we shed on that fucking battlefield matter to you? Does Techno matter? Does Niki matter? Tubbo? Eret? Fucking- Do-"

He choked up, tears welling in his eyes. Wilbur wanted so badly to comfort him. He wanted so badly to hold his little brother as he cried and tell him everything would be okay because, of course, in that rose-tinted universe, it would be. But he couldn't do that, because that universe was not this universe, and in this universe he'd fucked up.

"Do I matter?"

And Wilbur's heart shattered. He looked up at Technoblade, who was still hunched and facing the wall, and recoiled when he saw shoulders shaking under that heavy mantle. 

"Tommy-"

"No! Don't- Don't fucking talk to me. Just leave, you son of a fucking bitch. Get the fuck out."

When Wilbur hesitated, Tommy only grew angrier. "Go!"

And so Wilbur turned on his heel, leaving his worldly possessions, and ran up the stairs and out into the cool night.  
He ran for a while, not in any sort of direction, but stopped when he saw light. Manburg. He let out a tittering sob, the tears that threatened to spill earlier finally welling out onto his hot cheeks. He fell to the ground, a hand to his mouth, and clenched the grass beneath him in a vice grip. 

Why did he take that hand?


End file.
